minecraft_pocket_editionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Amateur's Guide
Survival On this guide, you will learn some tricks to survive. For example, charcoal is a subsitute for coal made from burning wood blocks in a furnace. Anyhow, the trick to survive is to just use your brain. Nonpeaceful To survive, you need to know what makes what. Like for the dyes, you know that something is used to make red dye, but you don't necessarily know what. It's red mushrooms smelted in the furnace. Green dye is made from smelted cacti. If you like nonpeaceful, then listen close. Farming On nonpeaceful mode, I recommend farming. Wheat, melon, sugarcane, mushrooms, and even cacti, which has some uses(not food!). Wheat Wheat is probably the easiest to farm, because it only needs a hoe, and the seeds. To find wheat seeds, till grass blocks. Wheat seeds look like little green seeds so if you see something pop up then go down, dig the block and collect the seeds. Till the ground where you want to plant it and plant. Fully grown wheat can give you: #Wheat #Seeds #Nothing #Wheat and Seeds For almost all farms, but cacti and mushrooms, you should/need to plant near water. For wheat, you can farm without water, but whenever you harvest, you may need to till again. With water, the dirt stays irrigated and plowed. Watermelon(known as melon in the game) Melons need to be planted by water. To get the seeds, one way is to use the nether reactor. When farming, you really only need like one seed. Plant it, and the stalk will make melons spring up all around it. Tips So you want to know tips? Well here's one, SURVIVE! No just kidding, but so one tip when you first start out for amateurs is that you first of all need to get wood, the most important resource in the game. Without it you can't really do anything except mine stuff with your bare hands and be empty handed and die quickly. After you get the wood, you craft a crafting table( open your inventory and click craft in the upper left hand corner.) then you can start the beginnings of a house with wood or make a shelter in a cave or something. Cheats One very useful cheat is the multiplying glitch as of 0.5.0( if they haven't fixed it yet ) so you get two devices, like iPhone, iPad, iPod, kindle fire, whatever and you both need minecraft on it. Then one of you go on a game and the other clicks join game.( you will need wifi for this only no 4 or 3G sorry) and then, a message should pop up saying both of your names joined the game.( you can change your username in the options section ) and then, the item you want to multiply has to be in a chest. Then on both devices, click the item at the exact same time and it will multiply. It takes a few tries, but eventually the item will appear in both players inventories' and so you can put the item back and keep multiplying as you wish.